The research program at the Smith-Kettlewell Eye Research Institute includes projects on oculomotor processing, binocular vision, image motion processing, the development of spatial and temporal vision in human infants, surgical techniques in strabismus, psychophysical measurements in amblyopic observers, neural plasticity, retinal aspects of temporal processing, diagnostic use of flicker measurements in glaucoma, and special techniques for measuring local ERG's. All of these projects have benefitted greatly from past support of CORE modules. Continued support for the Electronics Services Module (hardware design and manufacture), the Computer Software Services Module (software development and maintenance) and the Administrative and Secretarial Module (manuscript and grant typing) is requested. These services are an integral part of the resources of this institution, providing assistance to both on-going and pilot projects and encouraging the collaborative arrangements that have long been typical of Smith-Kettlewell research.